


Blind Taste Testing

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Food, M/M, Omega Castiel, Sam Ships It, Slight Age Difference, gameshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean gets on a game-show much to Sam’s insistence and walks away with something even better than free food.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Blindfold





	Blind Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ThatWriterLady for your help!
> 
> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  


  


  
  
Of course, it took quite a bit of convincing on Sam’s part to get Dean to agree. Going on some cable TV's game show wasn’t exactly what the Alpha called a ‘good time’. Dean blamed Sam’s puppy eyed look AND his damn soothing Omega scent that tricked him into agreeing. It had also helped Sam’s case when he catered to Dean’s pride with his Alpha nose being the best. There was also the fact that there was a twenty five thousand dollar prize and a year's supply of the main brand of food sponsoring the show. 

The Alpha grumbled as the crew members of the show called ‘Guess That Taste!’ ran through the events of what would happen during the hour long debacle. It would Dean, three other Alphas who each had a spot at the table. They would all be blindfolded. Each would be presented a different type of dish which they had half a minute to guess what it was. Each Alpha would be given an assistant that would handle the food and take down the Alpha’s answers. At the end of the set timer, whichever Alpha had the most correctly guessed dishes would win.  
  
Dean felt like an idiot. They had given him a damn bib to wear in case he spilled food. It did make sense after they told him he would not be feeding himself. Awesome. The assistant that was assigned to him would be doing that apparently.  
  
“Hello Alpha Winchester, my name is Castiel. I will be your assistant” Dean turned to find a gorgeous Omega with wide azure blue eyes and a dark head of hair looking up at him with a polite smile. Dean had to be at least ten years older. The Omega looked barely twenty. “Please follow me”  
  
Dean smiled as he bit down the curl of lust that swirled in his lower regions as he followed the lean little Omega to where he would be seated. As soon as he sat, the show host was already rattling off the rules and process of the game show while the small audience cheered. Dean could hear Sam yelling and clamping; damn hippy.  
  
“Let me know if it's too tight” Castiel whispered as he took a blindfold and draped Dean in darkness. “Good?”  
  
“Yeah” Dean replied. The Alpha then felt the Omega reach over his lap to grab the bib he had been given. He secured it around Dean’s neck gingerly. Dean clenched his jaw at the embarrassment if it. Being bibbed like a pup was a bit humiliating.  
  
Dean then felt a light touch on his shoulder and the soothing scent of pears and morning dew graced his senses. “We are just about to start, please trust me in helping you” The Omega whispered against his right ear.  
  
Damn, an Omega that looked like that, with a consuming scent like his was really pushing at Dean’s self preservation.  
  
The sound of a bell signaled the commencement and then Dean found himself self naming all the pieces of food that just came near his nose and rarely had to even taste it. The Omega was quick and efficient in his movements. Between scribbling Dean’s answers on the notepad and rushing to switch the foods with a fork to feed Dean in necessary, the Alpha was actually kinda having fun. The not knowing of what was coming next and having to keep his hands on the hands of the chairs while feeling the Omega ever so near was proving difficult. Dean was trying to behave and ignore Castiel’s delicious scent. It was a game of Dean’s on will.  
  
The bell sounded once more signaling the end.  
  
“You did wonderful Alpha Winchester” Castiel whispered as the host was going over the scores with the three judges on the other panel. Castiel untied Dean’s blindfold, making the Alpha blink at the bright lights. “You only tasted three items out of twenty. That’s impressive. You must have a great sense of smell” The Omega shyly complemented.  
  
Dean couldn’t stop himself. He looked the Omega up and down appreciatively with his green gaze, loving the furious blush that bloomed over the Omega’s cheek at his action. “I know what I’d rather be tasting” Dean murmured, watching the Omega’s sky blue eyes go wide. “You smells much more mouth watering”  
  
**###**  
  
Sam wasn’t surprised in the least when he spotted his older brother making the Omega assistant blush like a red tomato. Whatever Dean had whispered in the Omega’s ear has resorted in the young man grinning shyly at Dean followed by a nod while Dean winked at him.  
  
“And the Winner is Alpha Dean Winchester!” The host announced loudly, making the whole audience erupt into loud cheers. The spotlight turned onto Dean, giving the camera a bright smile as he accepted the check and the certificate of beef steaks free for a year. He pulled the young Omega against him to whisper something else that made the Omega beam. He planted a sweet kiss on Dean’s cheek.  
  
Sam snorted as he shook his head at his brother. Only Dean would win a food game show AND go home with a hot Omega on his arm.  
  
  
**End**


End file.
